1 thing to another
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: 1 thing leads to another when a "dense" dragonslayer is distracted by the beauty of his teammate. Forgetting about a valuble possesion of his. This is a one-shot about NaLu. with some Gruvia on the side. I rate it teen but it's closer to K .


Hey guys, this just popped into my mind earlier, so without further A-do (Not sure how to spell that), here's some NaLu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Otherwise it just wouldn't be the same fairytail, would it!

"Natsu its 8:00, time for breakfast!" A blue cat yelled at the top of his lungs. The pink haired teen shot out of the comforts from the now messy bed. Hop skipping into the kitchen, he struggled with his vest. He stopped in his tracks frozen in fear.

Slowly in fear, he turned around to face a sleep-ridden blonde glaring at his cat companion. "You stupid cat, shut up!" She yelled. She rose from the bed, sleep scattered around her face. Natsu noticed she hadn't seen him yet. Then he saw that she had been positioned right on the bed next to where he slept. A red tint crept to his cheeks leisurely.

Silently, Natsu crept to the window opening it. Lucy wheeled around quickly and looked as Natsu leapt from the window. Lucy's eyes widened and she yelled "Natsu, wait!" Lucy searched around her bed with her hands until the left one rested on the soft fabric.

She slipped off her pajamas, and then quickly slipped into a blue tank top with a white skirt reaching halfway to her knees. With the fabric in one hand and the cat in the other, she sprinted out the door taking off towards the guild.

Natsu grinned a toothy grin while entering the guild. He dodged an incoming chair, and went to his usual spot at the bar. "The usual, Mira." He said when he plopped onto the bar stool. "Sure thing, Natsu." She replied as she walked to the kitchen. She expertly slid the plate down the bar where it stopped right in front of the dragonslayer.

"Hey, where's hap-… What's that on your neck?" she asked pointing to his neck. He raised an eyebrow, and then Gray butted in. "More importantly, where is your scarf?" Natsu replied angrily, "What're you talking about slanty-eyes, it's right he-… Wait a minute, where is it?" He looked up agitated. Anger spread across his face as he looked around the guild. "Oh no, Natsu calm down please." Mira jumped in quickly. It was too late as Natsu took off at blinding speeds turning the guild upside down, in a frantic search for his scarf. All the while Mirajane was trying to calm him down without success. Natsu flipped a table glancing under it before kicking it into wooden fragments. He sped over to Cana and jumped up drawing fire towards the barrel slowly lifting from Cana's face. "Mira shielded her face with her arms as a wave of alcohol painted the guild inside out. Cana sat on her knees cradling the broken barrel in her arms. "NAAAATSUUUU!" she screeched while barreling at Natsu like a pissed boar. After that the entire guild erupted into massive chaos. Through the midst of the Fairytail hurricane, Natsu spotted Lucy.

Lucy motioned him with her right hand to come over to her. He dodged his way through the onslaught popping up in front of the surprised blonde. She smiled, and wrapped a scaly scarf around the back of his neck pulling it forward with her other arm. Just then someone was shoved into the back of Natsu sending him forward into Lucy. He looked down as he felt a warm sensation…

His eyes darted back upwards and gazed wearily at the honey-brown eyes. His mind finally processed what was happening and he blushed severely.

Lucy stood there too shocked to move. She stared into the onyx eyes staring back at her. She thought Natsu looked cute with that expression, and blush on his face. She pulled away after a couple seconds. There were red on her cheeks, but not as much as Natsu. 'that was too short' they both thought while still staring in each other's eyes. Lucy looked at Natsu, then giggled at his expression. He stood there mesmerized at Lucy.

'Woah, she looks cute when she giggles' Natsu thought snapping back to reality. "U-uh I-I'm so sor-" Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of lips smashed against his again. This time, he was more prepared and closed his eyes as he kissed back. Lucy pulled him closer with the edges of the scarf. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, pulling them into a tighter embrace.

The commotion in the entire guild ceased as Juvia gasped pointing at the couple. "Juvia hopes Gray-sama will share the same actions with her." She said blushing as she continued pointing. Gray's sweat dropped, Mira fainted smiling, Cana stopped glaring, but was still upset, and Elfmen yelled how Natsu was a man. The whole guild then erupted into cheers.

Lucy and Natsu pulled away from each other for air. Lucy smiled at Natsu "I love you, Natsu" she leaned in kissing lightly on his lip again. He replied "I love you too." he replied. He swept her up bridal style, and snuck out of the guild headed for Lucy's apartment. A certain "Strauss" was conveniently walking by Lucy's house. She waited on a bench before she was sure that they hadn't noticed her, and landed next to the window with her ear pressed to it. Usually she wasn't THIS much into a couples business, but she needed to know just this time. 'Inside was a muffled noise, wait a minute… SNORING!?' She struggled to find a crack through the curtains. She saw Natsu half-naked with a half-naked Lucy held protectively in his arms. She went limp in the legs, as she fell backwards 2 stories down the apartment. Landing with a thud, she straightened up her pony-tail protruding from her bangs.

Mirajane showed up at the bar flushed. 'It's 12:00 AM, and they're sleeping? Who cares, It's a cute couple.' She thought as she absent-mindedly grabbed a mug, and dried it with a rag. "What's with all the commotion?" Lisanna walked in with a missions pay. "What do you mean, it's always rowdy in here." Gray deadpanned with a bruise on his bicep. "Gray has a bruise, what will Juvia do!?" Juvia struggled with Gray trying to kiss the "Booboo." Mira sent Gray a smile that said not to say anything or she will annihilate him. "Juvia senses an awkward silence." Gray replied, "Ooooook, well I'm gonna head home he said before sauntering off. "Juvia knows the answer to your quest- "Mira countered quickly. "Look, Gray is stripping!" Juvia immediately barreled through the guild in the direction Mira pointed. Lisanna shrugged and decided she'd ask Natsu tomorrow. She walked off and sat down at a table with Happy. 'Ha happy would tell me for some fish.' Lisanna ordered some fish as Mira watched her cautiously. "For me?" He asked as he reached for them. Lisanna pulled them up "Yes, but only if you tell me what happened earlier." Happy was saying speedily while licking his lips. "Easy, Natsu was looking for his scarf and a fight happened but in the middle of it, Natsu and Lucy-"Mirajane yelled at happy. "Look, more fish over there!" Happy quickly said again "No thanks I already have some, but afterwards… So anyways, Natsu and Lucy-"Thinking quickly Mirajane blurted "Look, Charle has a plate of fish. Happy was about to head over to that direction when Lisanna stopped him again. "Look it's Charle with a basket of fish!" The temptation war raged on. "Hey now Charle has two baskets "No wait, now she's doing a dance!" Mira smirked" That was weak, now it's time to finish this Now she's is kissing pantherlily" Mira cackled evilly getting carried away. Happy looked back and forth getting tears in his eyes. He grabbed the plate of fish, and took off out the guild. Tears free falling as he flew. "Blue cat?" Charle looked up.

"Mirajane, now look what you've done." Erza finished her cake, and flung the dish into the ground. After that, the entire guild clashed once again during that day. On her way home, Lisanna decided to ask Lucy directly what happened at the guild. Hearing a loud noise, she peeked into the window. She felt like a stalker as she looked for a hole, she heard snoring that couldn't possibly belong to Lucy.

She stared into the window, and then turned away, heading home. She had seen enough to understand what had happened at the guild. In all truth she was happy for Natsu.

Next day, 2:30 PM

There was yelling faintly outside the door to the bar. Everybody's sight shifted to the saloon style doors in curiosity. "No wait, I can explain! Oh gosh, no don't do that… ANYTHING BUT THAT!" They all easily identified that as Natsu's voice. "LUCY KICK!" the reply bellowed through the atmosphere before being followed closely by a yell of pain. Natsu came spinning violently in as he cartwheeled 3x before smashing the bar in two pieces. The men around the guild gulped as a shadow could be seen approaching the guild. "That should cover the cost." Lucy came walking in giggling innocently. She seemed to be completely drenched in river water. Marshy plants hung snaking around her body. Gray flinched as he saw a figure crawling out of the 3 foot deep hole in the ground. Gray cautiously approached Lucy, taking a half defensive stance. "What in the hell happened?" He asked looking back and forth between the couple. Lucy looked agitated as she gathered her thoughts. "He had convinced me to go fishing with him and Happy so when I got there in my new clothes, he pushed me into the river staining them forever." She closed the sentence with a *Hmph.* "Don't you think you over did it though!?" Gray asked waving his arms at the broken bar. "Don't you think you need to put some clothes on?" Lucy said while pointing at Gray in his boxers. He rolled to the doors and dove out while expertly maintaining stealth. Everybody listened as screams of girls and women filled the air outside.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked while limping to stand beside Lucy. A purple bruise swelled up on the side of his face.

She turned away to avoid eye contact. He rested a hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. He pulled her into a tight hug while warming her with his natural body temperature. He pulled away placing his hands on her waist. He moved his left hand to remove a strand of her hair, and smiled. They leaned in close to each other, and locked lips for a brief second. Everybody "aaaawwwwd". Mirajane smiled pulling her hands over her heart "Love is the best"

So there you have it, A little bit of Graylu on the side. Hope you enjoyed, so catch ya' later.


End file.
